SAKURA NO NAKU KORO NI
by Aoreka
Summary: Sakura's mental stability is breaking, sasuke isnt helping, will naruto save sakura before she snaps and destroys the village or herself. rated for language and mature content lemon n later chaps. narusaku inoshika hinakiba tenxneji my 1st fic
1. VOICE

_**OK OK I DON'T NOT!! I REPEAT, I DOOO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THERE SOULS LOLZ J/K **_

_**SAKURA NO NAKU KORO NI**_

Sakura haruno, just your average 17 year old girl. Its been a long time since sasuke came back to the village after killing orochimaru, he and naruto still don't see eye to eye and the rest of the village has been calm but alert. Sakura had long ago left behind any feelings for sasuke she realized above all others she preferred naruto. Her hair had grown once again and was now down to her butt, she carries her usual katana and wore mostly red and black. Though in front of naruto and the others she may seem alright, but she is going through more suffering then anyone in the village. Her only enemy is herself.

Friday morning in the Konoha training field. "hey forehead", and all but to familiar voice called to a pink haired kunoichi, "what is it ino" sakura sighed in disappointment, she really didn't like ino, she puts up with her as much as possible to keep her own sanity.

Sakuraaaa!!! You haven't been acting normal lately what's your deal huh?? Hey im talking to you, ino waved her hands in front of sakura continuously.

Im fine and even if I wasn't its none of your business. Sakura looked at ino with cold eyes, what doyou want since you went through the trouble of alarming the whole village just to find me, she sulked.

Ino stood there with a surprised look on her face, she new sakura had become somewhat depressed and started keeping to herself, but the one thing that surprised her most is that shes not once seen sakura look sasuke in the eye, instead of jumping on him, it was like she hated him. Umm, you know sakura if you ever need anything….

She was cut off when naruto and sasuke came walking by. "Heyyyy!!" naruto screamed being his usual self, you guys here to see me kick the living crap out of sasuke.

"whatever loser" sasuke interrupted. Sasuke looked at sakura, _shes gotten really cute over the years now that I notice it_, sasuke was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice sakura's voice.

"huh? what did you say"? He looked at her slightly dazed.

"I said is there something interesting on my face"? she literally had no emotion in her voice which seemed to turn sasuke on even more.

Ino noticed that sakura seemed to be staring into space a lot and wondered if she should tell naruto or the others.

"Umm guys im gonna head home ok", sakura announced while rubbing her head.

"Do you want me to walk you home", naruto walked over and put his arm around her.

"Ummm no I'll be ok" she gave him the most loving smile she could, she really did love naruto even if she didn't admit it, sasuke seem to notice this and became angrier.

"No I'll walk her home, you might get sidetracked on the way and something could happen", sasuke went to grab sakura's hand but it was quickly smacked away.

"Don't touch me"!!! she screamed, they all looked at her with surprise and notice that there was a tint of red in her eyes.

"I'll be fine just…leave me alone for a bit ok", with that she walked away leaving them all sunned and confused.

"Did you guys see that"? Ino turned to naruto who was to stunned to answer. She looked back at sasuke who seemed interested, something is definitely not right with her.

Sakura reached her house located on the outskirts on the village. _"wh.who am I"_ _**"you are what you choose to be"**_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_THE TITLE OF THE STORY MEANS WHEN CHERRY BLOSSOMS CRY BUT IN THIS CASE IT MEANS WHEN SAKURA CRIES. I GOT THE TITLE FROM AN ANIME CALLED HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI ( WHEN THE CICADES CRY ) IT'S A REALLY AWESOME SHOW, JUST THOUGHT I'D CLEAR THAT UP _


	3. UNCERTAINTY

_**Uncertainty**_

Sakura walked into her large home and looked around, her paycheck was enough to buy at least three houses, "it seems bigger in here when your all alone" she sighed.

"_**Alone, heh heh since when were you alone in here pinky "",**_ a voice that sounded like a women in her 20's echoed through the living room.

Sakura moved out of the living room but stopped when a figure started to appear in her dining room mirror. The girl looked exactly like sakura but her eyes were blood red her hair the same length and could pass for a damn good shadow clone. She stood staring at her opposite from the view the large mirror gave her and smiled at sakura_**, "Now what game should we play today".**_

Her claws painted black were sharp, she wore a black silk dress that came to her upper ankles with a large slit on the side which came up to her thigh. The dress had a thin red lace at the top following the sleeves. Her make up was nothing more than simple black eye liner and red shadow.

Fear struck in the pink konoichi's heart, but more so worry than anything. "Your not real", she walked past the mirror only to feel a hand grab her own. _**"Oh really, is that why I can do this",**_ before she could think sakura was thrown into a near by wall knocking down meaningless pictures

with her.

"Ai, what do you want from me", her voice was weak from the impact as she wiped a small amount of saliva from the side of her mouth.

"_**Your haven't called my name in sooo long how I miss the sound of your screams at night, what I want, the thing I honestly and truly desire is,**_ ai looked at sakura with serious eyes _**" is for you to suffer" **_

"But why!!!", she slammed her fists on the floor where she still sat. Haven't I suffered enough, she watched ai as she motioned towards the mirror.

"_**You don't know the meaning of it**_,_**she rubbed her hand along the mirror, I am you and you are me, yet why am I locked away and you have the freedom to do s you please**_. Ai looked at sakura with a death glare _**"I wanna be free too**_" with that she left a helpless sakura sitting on the dining room floor.

"Never" she let out a whisper before heading upstairs for bed.


	4. SUSPICION

Suspicion

Naruto walked down the streets of konoha and couldn't stop thinking about the konoichi that held his attention for so long. "What was that whole thing about"? He traced back to when he last talked to sakura. "What's up with her anyway", just then he noticed ino and hinata walking out of the market.

"Hey guys", walking up and waving. "Huh..Naruto"? Ino stopped to see what he wanted while hinata smiled, she still liked naruto but nothing beyond friendship.

"Well, ya see…sakuras been acting weird lately and I wanted to know if you guys knew anything" naruto had a slight blush on his face.

Hinata and Ino exchanged worried glances, "Naruto….", Ino motioned for them to all sit on a near by bench before setting down her bags. "Truthfully, I don't know I was hoping you had some answers since you guys are on the same team", hinata nodded.

Naruto went to protest till he saw a familiar pair of black eyes. "Sasuke", he said through his teeth. Sasuke walked over to them with his usual smug expression. Ino and hinata just watched him.

"C'mon naruto, kakashi sensei needs us at the training field, we have to get sakura, of offered to go myself but…", he blushed feeling stupid " I don't know where she lives, I searched everywhere, you think finding a girl with pink hair wouldn't be to hard. He looked away from naruto and the girls snickers.

"That's because she doesn't trust you sauce-gay", naruto burst into laughter earning giggles from the two girls.

"You wanna say that to my face", he grabbed naruto by the collar.

"I did say it to your face beeellievve it", naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"N..naruto-kun, shouldn't you be getting sakura". Hinata said while fumbling with her sweater, she was still pretty shy but naruto adored her as a friend.

"Gah!! Your right" naruto sped off towards the out skirts of the village, "dammit naruto wait", sasuke yelled while hurrying behind him.

**MEANWHILE WITH SAKURA **

Walking around she noticed some of her things were out of place, there were scratches on the walls along the basement where she some how awoke, she's gotten used to waking up in various locations without having any memory of her ever leaving her room.

"Sighs at least im in the house this time", she took a quick glance at the large oak mirror standing near a wall.

She was thankful ai preferred to torture her at night rather than the day, though there was nothing stopping her from changing her pattern. It was past 2pm she when she awoke and was now dressed. There was a knock on her door.

"I thought you knew the way because she trusted you so much", sasuke mocked. "Shut up cock boy, I haven't been here in a while ok even I get lost", they heard someone open the door and became quiet.

Sakura emerged in a red top that clung to her flat stomach a pair of very short but fit black shorts and her usual black sandal ninja shoes. She black arm bands on with a red konoha symbol on them. They watched her as her hand brushed her hair back and noticed the emerald polish on her nails.

"What is it", she answered in a monotone voice. Naruto elbowed sasuke angrily when he noticed him staring at her full chest. "Kakashi wants us at the training field", sasuke managed to say through the pain in his side.

"fine", grabbing her sword and heading out she watched as her teammates ran ahead of her. The memories of hr desire to kill her sensei, the desire to kill sasuke to hear him scream. They felt a shift in her chakra and glanced back only to find her licking her lips smiling.

"umm sakura"??? Naruto stopped and grabbed sakura by the shoulders, are you ok, he looked into her eyes making sure she knew he was serious. "I can't even go into how weird you've been acting", his hand brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear causing her to blush.

"So its ok for him to be in your face but you throw a fit when i touch your hand, you know that's just like you, your so annoy…". Before he could finish sakura had walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. I want you, she bit her lip causing him to harden a little, "but not in the way your thinking", her eyes flashed from red to green for a moment but before he could say anything else she ran past him towards the field leaving a somewhat hurt and confused naruto.

" _**I told you to kill that traitor when you had the chance",**_ kyuubi protested. "just leave me alone you stupid fox" with that he leapt to catch up with the others.


	5. CRUSHES

CRUSHES

Ino walked towards shikamaru's house, her and shikamaru had gotten pretty close over the years but never got around to confessing how either of them truly felt. The day was calm, it was still a little after noon and she had left hinata back when they met up with kiba and shino. "Sakura", ino hung her head deep in thought wondering what the hell was going on, till her face hit the familiar door of the Nara clan.

"ouch..dammit!! ", rubbing her nose and knocking. "You know it would be much easier if you would look where you're going your such a drag", a sigh was heard behind her. Know automatically who it was, moving to return his insult she stopped noticing him fully. His eyes were narrowed at her his and they were close to each others faces.

"Well. What did you want, sigh, do we have another mission or something", rubbing his head. Ino turned her head away from him blushing. "No, I brought these for you, I know you like them", her face was even redder. Shikamaru simply smiled and invited her in, she accepted and went inside.

_**WITH HINATA**_

Kiba and hinata walked down the paths on one of the parks in the village near an old water fall. They had been together for about 4 years now but kiba was still unsure of hinata's true feelings.

Ever since he's known hinata she's been infatuated with naruto, though he confessed his feelings to her and she accepted them, he still want sure which made him feel somewhat uneasy around her.

"Kiba"? He was shaken from his thoughts hearing her soft voice next to him. "Oh, sorry hinata I was just thinking." Looking down noticing her worried expression. "Is something bothering you"? She enlaced her hand with his searching his eyes.

Returning her gaze his hand trailed up to her face and caressed it gently. "Tell me the truth Hinata, do you still love…" his head hung low and his eyes were covered with shadow. "Do you still love, Naruto"?

She was stunned but not to surprised at the question, smiling at him she turned her head to the waterfall from the spot where they had decided to sit.

"I, I wasn't in love with naruto but I did have a big crush on him but that's as far as it got we will never be anything but good friends nothing more".

She had the most loving smile till akamaru nudged her back making her face move into kiba's. The shock of the whole situation past as soon as it came as they leaned into their accidental kiss. Hinata was the first to pull away blushing, Kiba smiled and hugged her winking at akamaru. _"Good dog" he thought to himself. _

**Training field**

"Aaaaahhh he's late again believe it!!!!" naruto's voice carried through the entire forest while the other two sighed knowing kakashi and his usual habits.

A poof of smoke was seen over head. "Yo" kakashi smiled through his mask purposely trying to piss off naruto even more. "Well nice of you all to come, it's been awhile I thought you'd all like to hang out", he smiled then noticed everyone walking away.

"This is time I could have been using to train", sasuke glanced at sakura with a smile, "among other things", he said loud enough for him and naruto to hear.

"You really don't have time to hang out with your old teacher", he smiled, "alright then it was worth a try but here," he handed them each a slip of paper with their next mission data on it. "See ya" in an instant he was gone.

Naruto growled in frustration. Sakura in the meantime read it over then slipped the paper into her pocket. _**"Sooomeone's creeping in my bed….ohh someone's in my cloooset..",**_ sakura hear a voice sing. _**"who could it be, whos comin' for meee hehehehe",**_ ai giggled violently.

"Sakua?? Sakura…sakuraaaa??", Naruto waved his hand in front of her. She snapped out of her trance. "Hey are you ok you look.." he raised an eye brow at her. "You look scared".

"Im just tired" her stomach growled. "Or hungry", he said laughing. Sasuke hearing this took the chance to drag her away. "You should definitely get something to eat you'll get even weaker if you d..

One hour later sasuke woke up next to a broken oak tree and a deep purple mark on his face. "What the"?

"Thanks for today naruto, i, I really mean it", she turned away from him sadly. He smiled at her "Anytime, but don't you think we should have taken sasuke to the hospi..

"No!", sakura stormed away. Naruto just laughed but soon noticed sakura staring blankly at the sky. "Sakura if there's something bothering you than you can tell me, I mean you know cause, I really care about you", he blushed.

"I don't want to go home" her head hung low. "_**whether your home or not, you belong to me",**_ a pair of fangs shined in the distance of her mind. "I hate you!!!! Why don't you go off somewhere and die already!!!!", she screamed forgetting she wasn't the only on there, she turned to see narutos blank face full of hurt.

"N..naruto I wasn't talking to", naruto just backed away from her still stunned at what she said. "Sorry sakura, if it was me the whole time..i…im sorry".

"No wait!!!". But he was gone already. She felt a pair of slender hands snake around her waste, a whisper in her ear. _**"Now that he's gone…"**_

Sakura took a deep breath before she disappeared.


	6. TORMENT

_**(( ok I don't like ino in fact I hate that bitch but I can tolerate her sometimes so in this one tenten is Sakura's best friend,(( ino will act like a prostitute lolz )) sorry ino fans oh sorry again for the grammar mistakes I rush through this theres just not enough time in the day to just sit there proof reading. So yeah sorry again theres also a yuri warning )) **_

_**Torment**_

Ino walked from shikamaru's house still fixing her hair. Memories from what happened an hour ago still played in her head.

**[FLASH BACK **

"_These really are good", ino munched on the sweets while waiting for shikamaru to get out of the shower. _

"_I know that's why there my favorite". Her mouth dropped when she saw shikamaru come out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. The water dripping from his chest, his hair down to his shoulder, she had always though he wouldn't take out that ponytail holder for anything. _

"_Hey ino will you wipe your mouth geez", he rolled his eyes pointing to the tiny bit of drool on her mouth. _

_Embarrassed she quickly wiped it away then stood up. "I wasn't drooling don't flatter yourself", she walked up to him and poked him in his chest, "if I was to drool over anyone it would probably be sasu..Mmmpphh…" He covered her lips with his own. "Don't", he said. "Don't ever say his name again, he slammed her against the wall earning a groan from her. "Mine will be the only name you call like that". He kissed her again. _

_She didn't argue as they explored each others mouths, his hands riding up her blue skirt lifting her leg.. _

_Her hands played in his silky locks while he combed through hers with his other hand. Finding themselves on the floor they continued their tongue battle, his hands finding the ties on her orange shirt and completely removing it. _

_She stated getting more and more anxious when he reached for her underwear but stopped. "What's wrong"? Ino looked up at him with confusion. _

_Shikamaru just got up and stretched "I don't feel like it", he yawned and headed back into the bathroom. "What the hell do you mean you don't feel like it", her voice full of anger and aggravation._

"_Face it you can't always get what you want princess, besides I just wanted to see if you liked me or not that's all". He smiled and shut the door leaving an angry and unsatisfied Ino. _

_**[End Flashback **_

Ino stomped down the streets not noticing a figure in front of her. Once again she bumped into it.

"Ouch!!! Rubbing her face and looking up to see a girl with ebony hair tied in two buns, she had on a red kimono top that stopped at her mid thigh and had a black dragon circling the shirt. She wore long tight black pants with her usual black ninja sandals.

"Oh Ino its you, I thought I smelt condoms" , tenten brushed off her shirt. "You know you should watch where the fuck your going huh, and what the hell are you doing out this late anyway".

Ino glared at her, "None of your business anyway it's only like 5pm, that's not late". She noticed tenten staring at something. "whats wrong"?

Tenten pointed to a cliff near the hokage faces. "Isn't that sakura"? Ino looked to where she pointed. "Why's she walking over there"? She said confused.

"Walking"? "She's not walking it looks like someones…" tenten's eyes widened. "I don't see anyone else what are you talking about"???? Ino squinted her eyes but could only see sakura walking.

Tenten began running in the direction of the cliff. "Hey wait"!!! Ino followed shortly behind.

_**WITH SAKURA **_

"STOP!!" "LET ME GOOO!!!!" sakura was being dragged towards the hokage faces. _**"Whats wrong didn't you say you like the view from here hehehe". **_"Please stop"!! She whimpered unable to cry_**. "Look at you, you disgust me",**_ ai still held sakura by her hair _**"you are weak, pathetic and no one will ever love you",**_ she held sakura by the hair over the small cliff, a tiny pebble fell on some rocks below. _**"Especially not him, not after what you said, now that wasn't nice"**_. She smiled at sakura but was somewhat unhappy that she gave up fighting so easily. _**"Humph!!"**_, ai huffed before letting go.

_**WITH TENTEN AND INO**_

The two girls arrived at the very top of the cliff but saw nothing but drag marks on the ground. "what the hell happened here and where is sakura", tenten was cut off by a loud shriek from ino.

"Ino whats wrong did you find…..", she couldn't believe what she saw at the bottom or rather who she saw, sakura was laying face first on one of the rocks below, she was limp and blood pooled from her head.

"OMG"!!! Ino go get help!! She screamed after jumping down to find that she was still alive. Ino rushed off in the direction of the hospital.

"sakura who o earth did this to you"? she hoisted sakura back to the top and waited for help.

_**WITH NARUTO**_

"She hates me she hates me, but I thought.." Naruto crashed his fist into another tree making a large hole. _**"Heh heh heh heh…".**_ "What the hell are you laughing at"? _**"Because you're so stupid its funny heh heh heh"**_. The fox chuckled. "Yeah well you're the last thing I need right now". _**"You know she wasn't talking to you**_", kyuubi licked one of his paws out of boredom.

Kyuubi gave naruto a stupid look_**. "Well why don't you ask her"**_, even kyuubi sometimes couldn't believe naruto's intelligence.

Naruto sighed. "even if she did mean what she said, your right, I should go check on her, I just need to know that she's ok I have a really bad feeling some things wrong, I just don't know what it is but I have to find her". With that he speed off to where he last saw sakura.


	7. A DARK RECOVERY

_**(( To clear something else up sakura's house is a good distance away from the main part of the village it would take Lee about half an hour to get there if he ran at top speed, she's stays secluded because some of the things ai does are very umm (( noticeable)) she is currently in a state where she doesn't know if ai is real or not but wont share this information with anyone that's why she hasn't gotten closer to naruto ( physically ) thx for all the reviews guys the more I get the more I want to write )) **_

_**A DARK RECOVERY**_

It didn't take long for the medics to reach sakura and get her to the hospital for treatment. "How the hell did she just fall of a cliff"!!!! Tsunade could be heard throwing furniture around her office while other medics tried to calm her. Tenten quietly walked in avoiding a flying chair followed by ino.

"Honestly, I don't think she…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence before tsunade could make out what she had said. Ino looked at tenten wondering why she had decided to keep quiet.

"Tenten why don't you tell tsunade-sama about the mmpphh", a hand covered her mouth. "OOOh ino your right we should check on sakura since the doctor said she could have visits your so thoughtful", she dragged a confused ino out of the room leaving everyone to fend for themselves against tsunade's rage.

_**WITH SAKURA**_

Sakura lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She was woken by the sound of panicking medics and the screaming and worried voice of her sensei lady tsunade.

She must have survived the fall. A small smile worked its way onto her face, before she heard some very familiar footsteps sneaking towards her plasma supply which she needed badly because of all the blood she lost. The presents got closer and closer to the machine pumping blood into her.

Out of the corner of her eye sakura could she the plug slowly wiggling out of the socket. A chill ran down her spine when she saw a hand on the plug, her hand, a hand that looked exactly like sakura's with claws painted black. That all but to familiar smile plastered on her serious features. Those fangs that all too often come in contact with her flesh.

"_**I wonder what happens if I pull this", **_Sakura's heart almost skipped a beat till she heard the room door open quietly with two whispering girls that seemed to be arguing about something.

"But what happens if you don't tell her and something like this happens again"? A blonde haired girl said just above a whisper. "Dammit ino you will just never understand, some things you just don't meddle in okay just drop it", another girl protested.

Sakura immediately realized who it was and turned her head slightly but painfully to face them. " Did…you guys…save me"?

"_**What could they possibly save you from".**_ A voice was heard from a small picture frame sized mirror next to sakura's bed.

"Well yeah, I mean we couldn't leave you there although the idea crossed my mind" Ino joked but no one was smiling.

"Sakura who was…" "NOBODY"!!! she was cut off by sakura's shout. Tenten stood next to her knowing not to go any further. "You know naruto is really worried about you", she said in a understanding voice. "I don't know what was said but he looked really upset, so I came to find you but saw ino first, I looked up for a moment and you were….", she stopped watching sakura clutch the sheets.

"It…it was an accident". She turned her head towards the window not wanting to look tenten in the eye. "Well accident or not you need to watch where your going, you already have issues with that big forehead you don't need to go messing up the rest of your fac.." a smack was heard. Ino stood holding her cheek looking at an angry tenten.

"Dammit ino, you have no idea how hard it is for me not doing this to you everyday but today you went to far", Tenten took ino's own hand and put it to her mouth. "Ino its sooo easy, just shut up sometimes huh", with that she turned back to sakura who gave tenten a thank you look. "Look sakura just. be more careful ok, she turned towards the door dragging ino with her before stopping to turn to her one last time. " I told Lee to find naruto and tell him what happened he should be here any second, and sakura, don't sit there and believe that there's no one who can save you, they might be closer than you think". She gave sakura a wink before leaving with ino.

While outside, ino stopped and turned to look at the hospital building feeling guilty about what she had said earlier. "You know you didn't have to slap me", she rubbed her cheek again.

"Sorry that was the best I could do, I wanted to beat the shit out of then toss your ass through the window run down there beat the shit out of you again, summon every weapon I have, blow up your house, take back all the shit you borrowed from me", tenten stopped in her thoughts then turned to ino. "You really don't want to know the other things". Ino stood with shock and anger. "You are such a bitch"!! Tenten quickly turned around startling ino a bit. "Thank you Ino, I am a bitch, a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark comes from a tree, a tree is nature and nature is beautiful so thanks". She smiled which made ino pissed.

"But I am happy, because sakura will be smiling in a few seconds". She smiled. "What do you mean"? ino said before she saw a blur of orange fly by them.

"SAKURAAAAA"!!!!!! Naruto screamed alarming the whole village. Tenten only smiled at ino who ended up falling on her butt due to naruto's intense speed. But even she ended up smiling and feeling a bit happier.


	8. FAILED CONFESSIONS

_**FAILED CONFESSIONS**_

"Im sorry but visiting hours are over now," a nurse held back the orange ninja with all her power. "Yeah there over because of that stupid line I was in for over an hour". He folded his arms across his chest. "Look lady im going to see sakura, and not you or anyone else is going to stop me". He yelled in anger.

"Oh is that so", he turned to see the hokage accompanied by several injured medics. "Sigh, c'mon naruto". He followed her to sakura's room. "She has to rest so 10 minutes okay", he nodded not looking at her his attention was on the door to her room. "You really love her don't you", she smiled lovingly at her favorite ninja who had grown into a strong and fierce young jonin.

He held his head low, "It doesn't matter how I feel ba-chan", he smiled sadly before opening the door and shutting it behind him. Tsunade stood there sub doing the urge to embrace naruto into a protective hug, after all he was like a little brother to her.

"Im sure things will work out for the best", she turned but was faced with a handful of files." What the hell are thes…?" She stopped after realizing what the paper said. "My lady these are sakura's brainwave patterns there like none I've ever seen", the nurse adjusted her glasses.

"How is this possible", Tsunade read over the papers on her way to her office. "She has two different brain wave patterns". Shizune looked over them herself. "According to this my lady, sakura is…" She stopped.

"She's mentally unstable". Tsunade finished for her. "Send for kakashi..NOW!!". She yelled in frustration before sitting at her desk to think.

_**WITH NARUTO AND SAKURA**_

Sakura lay in her bed smiling. Though her eyes were closed she could hear naruto yelling her name outside from her window. She had wondered why he took so long getting up there, but she soon realized by the time tenten and ino left it would be about an hour left before visiting hours were over, and since she was out of commission for the moment, there would most likely be a large line of patients.

Naruto took in sakura's form. Her hair was silky in the moonlight, the shadows of the night danced across her face. He admired her luscious pink lips down to the swell of her breasts.

She finally sensed his presence and turned her head to face him looking somewhat ashamed. He walked over and sat in a chair next to her bed. "I heard what happened from Lee but…", he examined her bandaged head. "I know it wasn't an accident".

"How would you know that", she questioned looking at him as if he knew something he shouldn't of. Naruto had a small smile on his face then matched her gaze with his own. "Because, you're smart, responsible, on task and your beautiful, you wouldn't just accidentally fall of a cliff and mess up that pretty face", "naruto...im not really beautif..," He traced his finger over her lips. "Yes you are, you know why", she just looked at him with a pink face as his got closer. "Because I don't fall in love with ugly girls, and that's something you'll never be". There lips were inches apart before he decided to close the space between them.

Naruto brushed his tongue over her lips, she opened slightly letting his tongue slide in. The kiss deepened before he wrapped his arms around her she backed away. "Sakura im sorry I shouldn't.." He stopped when he saw her face full of fear for some reason. "Whats wrong", her body was shaking but she wasn't looking at him rather she was looking behind him.

There was no one else in the room, why was she scared. He pulled her by the arm and held her before looking into her eyes for answers. He felt a sudden presents behind him.

"_**Awww how sweet, but im afraid your little confession ends here pinky all I have to do is..."**_ she held a very sharp kunai in her hand aimed right for naruto's heart. No matter how much the fox healed him he would die from that kind of wound.

"_No No No..ai please no_", she screamed in her mind as ai got closer to naruto. "Sakura are you okay", naruto sat there shaking her but she didn't respond. "_**Hmm you don't want me to kill him, but I bet he would taste soo good"**_, she licked the kunai. _"Please don't not him, no please". _Tears started to stream from her eyes. "Sakura please, tell me what's wrong why are you crying", Naruto began to shed his own tears.

"_**fine, then tell him how much …you love sasuke**_". Ai giggled seeing how much pain sakura was in. "Naruto"? She stared up at him, broken from her trance. "What is it", he looked confused and worried as he held her. "Naruto.i..i..", tears flowed faster. " I..love.."

Ai sat back on the window seal smiling from cheek to cheek, "How ironic that my name means love, Hahaha…Hahaha!!!!!", she laughed hysterically.


	9. IMUNITY TO PAIN

_**IMUNITY TO PAIN**_

"What is it sakura"? Naruto couldn't make out what she was trying to say. _**"This is taking to long pinky, tell the boy that you love sasuke or I'll do it for you"**_. Ai's anger rose. Sakura glanced at ai before turning back to naruto. "Im so sorry naruto but..." _**"Grr..Fine".**_ Ai disappeared into sakura's body gaining total control. She had her eyes closed so naruto couldn't see that her eyes were now red. _**"Naruto I need to tell you that I love". **_Ai suddenly looked up at naruto's face full of hope yet sadness. She looked deeper and saw another presence. Ai quickly removed herself from sakura and stood behind naruto with a shock and confused expression.

"Sakura"? He held her face with both his hands. Sakura snapped out of it wondering why ai stopped. She glanced behind naruto to see what she was doing but only found that ai struggled to hold the kunai and dropped it.

"What was that noise"? Naruto turned and saw the fallen kunai. "Where the hell"? Sakura didn't say anything, she sat staring at ai. "W…Why can't I…hurt him…" ai held her chest near her heart area as if she were in pain, disappearing into the mirror.

"Ok this is weird, hey sakura do you know where this..Mmphh"???? Sakura grabbed him by the collar and kissed him longingly. "And I don't fall in love with arrogant bastards", she smiled and kissed him again surprising him. "Sakura I…", "I love you too", she cut him off.

"Ahem"!! A tapping foot was heard near the door way. "Sempai"? Sakura perked up. Shizune stood in the doorway with a huge, I saw what you just did smile. Visiting hours are over young man, naruto's face frowned, she smiled "buuut...my lady will allow you and you only to stay here while sakura is recovering. Since you seem to feel better when he's around, she winked at sakura who blushed.

Shizune smiled while leaving to get naruto a spear bed for the night. "Looks like it was a good day after all eh", naruto made his signature whiskered grin which made sakura giggle every time. "But sakura, really tell me what's been bothering you".

"The truth is, I think im losing my mind more and more everyday, I feel like im turning into a demon or something". She snuggled closer to naruto. They had decided to sleep in the same bed. "What do you mean demon"? She closed her eyes not wanting to tell him anymore. "I…im not sure...it's just..." " You can tell me when you're ready". He kissed her on her forehead which wasn't so noticeable anymore. "Goodnight naruto" "goodnight" he responded as they drifted to sleep.

Ai stood at a large gate. The gate had some kind of seal on the from, she heard loud growls coming from inside of the cage. _**"Is this what I felt before"**_ her heart thumped.

A pair of large red eyes appeared in front of her but soon the form started to change. A boy walked out from inside of the cage, he looked exactly like naruto but, his eyes were blood red and dilated like an animal, his whiskers were rugged and dark. Around his eyes were traced with a tiny black line as if her wore some kind of natural liner. He had on a black silk shirt with matching black pants. The buttons of his shirt were undone and the hem of his chest was visible. He wore no head band so his spiky blonde hair flowed as it wanted.

"**So you must be ai"** kyuubi had a more monotone and sexy voice. _**"And you're the great fox I've heard so much about**_, she scanned his body with interest. He slowly walked over to ai grabbing her waist pulling her towards his chest. "_**The one and only"**_.

Before she knew it she found herself being dragged towards the gate. She smiled and got out of his grip. _**"If your going to try and persuade me into not killing your vessel than you can forget it". **_She smiled demonically which made the fox become even more interested in her. **"Kill my vessel, that is something you will never be able to achieve im afraid",** his laugh echoed through the tunnels of naruto's sub conscious.

Ai smiled back at him. "We'll see about that now wont we. Meanwhile sasuke had finally heard the news about sakura. "So is she ok, I mean her face and stuff". Sasuke said calmly seemingly uninterested. "What do you mean her face". Lee questioned him angrily. "im just saying you don't want a girls face messed up when you trying to fu.." Sasuke noticed Lee's chakra level rise.

"Hmph...Forget it loser" he walked away towards the direction of the hospital hoping to find his sleeping target.

"_**Hey sakura hehe wakey wakey…violent deathy**_". Sakura's eyes opened blankly, they were a faded green color as if she had no soul. She got up still wearing her hospital gown which covered her whole upper half down to her lower thighs. She headed blankly towards the roof of the hospital leaving a snoring naruto behind in the bed.

She now stood at the very edge of the building and started to giggle. Ai looked at her with suspicion. "_**What are you giggling about eh" **_ "because your games are getting more and more predictable ai-chan hehe" With that she jumped off the roof laughing madly on the way down.

(( FOR DETAILS ON AI CLICK THE LINKS ON MY MAIN PAGE NE ))


	10. UNDENIABLE LOVE

**UNDENIABLE LOVE**

Before sakura could comprehend what just happened, she was falling fast, her body wasn't responding as fast as it would before she had her medicine. She took in a sharp breath before she felt a strong arm pull her threw a window. She looked up to see a pair of shinning blue eyes. "N.naruto"?

"Are you alright"? His eyes were full of concern and worry. "What were you doing up there you could have killed yourself", he said calmly. She didn't say anything. He became more concerned but didn't go into it. She noticed his chakra shift.

"I wasn't trying to...kill myself….it was an accident". She looked down ashamed, she was about to explain when his finger found her lips. "Tell me when you're ready", he smiled picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bed.

"Sakura"? She looked up at him. "What is it"? He looked at her with a serious face. "I know something is bothering, I can sense it some how, but no matter what it is I want you to know, I'll always be here for you ok". She nodded trying to hide her tears. He laid on the bed embracing her tiny form.

She sniffled. "Naruto"? He nuzzled against her hair breathing in her scent. "Hmm"? He closed his eyes. "I love you", her eyes closed as well letting a small tear fall down her cheek. Naruto smiled as he drifted to sleep holding her tight making sure she wouldn't get away again.

Little did they know a pair of angry sharingan eyes had been watching silently. "Naruto", he gritted his teeth. "Sasuke…" a voice came from behind him. Ai stood behind him with a katana, her face showing her fangs. He quickly turned around feeling a shift in the wind, but saw nothing. A small bundle of cherry blossoms blew past him.

"That was weird"? Sasuke turned back to were he sat before, getting up he headed back to his own home, knowing going to her now would be a waste of time if naruto was there. He would surely get in the way of his desires. Sasuke licked his lips remembering what sakura told him.

**[FLASH BACK **

"_I want you sasuke, but not in the way your thinking". _

**[END FLASH BACK **

"But not in the way im thinking eh, wonder what that means, because there's only one way I want her". He arrived at the uchiha household, though he was the only one in it. Forgetting the last part of her sentence, he thought of a way were they could be alone tomorrow, and with that he too drifted to sleep.

**WITH TSUNADE **

"Sorry about calling you this late but, I need to talk to you about sakura". Kakashi looked over the results of sakura's brainwave activity. He sighed knowing exactly what it meant. "So kakashi you being the captain of squad 7, you must have noticed some kind of abnormal behavior from the girl"?

"Actually there was an incident, during the chunin exams", he rubbed his chin with his finger. "Soo…What happened'? The hokage said, aggravated by his patience.

"Well, during the fight with ino yamanaka she was caught in the girls mind transfer jutsu what was surprising is that jutsu is nearly impossible to break once it takes effect". Sakura easily broke through it". The hokage nodded for him to continue. "ino said something to her, it seemed as though her eye color had altered for a moment but im sure it was nothing to serious. He scratched the back of his head.

"Shizune, first thing tomorrow morning I want ino yamanaka in here right away". She dismissed everyone back to there homes. "Sakura what's happening to you". She said to herself walking to her quarters.

(( sorry for the short chapts guys, I didn't feel like writing much today ))


	11. DARKNESS REVILED

**Darkness Reviled**

**NEXT MORNING **

Ino and Tenten were training in the field like they do every morning when they noticed and anbu appear. "Lady Hokage wishes to see you right away". He said while not taking off his mask.

"Me? What does she want with me"? She looked confused. Tenten landed from the tree she was previously in. "I think I'll go too, there's something I need to check out", tenten was lost in thought and didn't notice the anbu member depart. "So? What is it that you need"? Ino looked at her with question.

"What ever it is, it's damn sure none of your business", the weapon shinobi took off in front of ino and headed for the hokage tower.

"Ino followed still a bit aggravated by tenten's smart comment". "The question is why does she want to see me"? She wondered still following tenten.

**WITH SAKURA AND NARUTO **

Sakura and Naruto sat in one of the leave village's many beautiful parks, but this one was different, it had a small waterfall and behind it an entrance to a small cave. Sakura often wondered what was inside but she had enough problems of her own to be worried about childish mysteries.

"Sakura"? A voice from behind her called worriedly. She turned towards him with a small yet fake smile. "Yes naruto"?

He didn't say anything to her they just stared at each other for that moment. "Naruto listen…" but before she could say anything a hand grabbed her and pulled her down into a tight protective hug. "Tell me when your ready…Sakura-chan", he smiled lovingly at her. They sat there for what it seemed like forever, that is till a certain whiskered faced boy's stomach growled, she giggled at his blush as they headed for his favorite ramen spot in all of Konoha.

**WITH HINATA AND NEJI**

"So you think there might be someone harassing sakura correct"? Neji thought over the small amount of information hinata had given him. "Yes brother, I didn't want to say anything b..but I've noticed her clothes". Hinata fidgeted.

"Her clothes"? He snapped his attention back to her briefly "what do you mean by her clothes". She had her eyes to the ground, "Well she wears more long sleeved shirts and pants a lot more lately and..." She looked away.

"Well what is it" neji couldn't help get aggravated with his cousin's shyness. "W..Well it was hot one day and she took off her jacket, and had only her tank top on". He tapped his finger against one of his folded arms. "Soo"?? She looked back at the ground before continuing.

"She had purple marks and other cuts and bruises that looked like they had been inflicted recently". He stood there in thought, " But this is sakura were talking about here, one of the feistiest girls in the village, I doubt someone would have the courage to even lay a hand on her, im sure she was just training and hurt herself there's nothing to be worried about".

With that Neji left her in the small room of the hyuuga household. Kiba had said the same thing earlier last night when she had told him. "You're wrong" she whispered to herself.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

"You want to see what" Tsunade stared at Tenten like she was an idiot. "Sakura's file, I desperately need to see it" her eyes held worry and confidence. She sighed aloud and reached into one of her many drawers and pulled out the file marked Haruno. "My lady you cant honestly be jus..." Shizune was cut off by a glare from both tenten and tsunade.

"Back to you Ino, tell me what exactly was it that you saw during the duration of your jutsu's hold on sakura". Ino stood trying to remember, truth be told it was an experience that she would never forget.

"Well tsunade-sama…….." ino started.

**[FLASH BACK **

"Mind Transfer Jutsu"!!! Ino quickly jumped into sakura's soul. "Now its time for me to win, to bad sakura you almost had…huh"?? She looked around and saw nothing, she looked deeper to find a small meadow. "Hey, whats going on I know this place"? She noticed a small flash of pink in front of her.

"Hey forehead!!" a little blonde girl said while surrounded by other girls. "Who do you think you are talking to sasuke!!" A young sakura just stared at her. "He was alone so I asked him if he wanted to pl..." she was stopped by a loud slap in the face. The other girls laughed.

"Why would sauske want to play with an ugly little brat like you". Young ino snatched away the doll she was holding. "You think sasuke wants to play with dolls"??

"Yeah especially ones with pink hair" another girl giggled. Ino threw the doll back at her making the doll hit her right in the face. "Heh lets go and leave the freak alone". Before ino left she felt a tug on her pant leg. "But you said...We were friends" sakura looked up at ino with a pair of watery emerald eyes. "I only said that so you would listen to me in flower arrangement class, why do you think those girls stopped picking on you, I wasn't going to fail the class because a teammate didn't know what to do" She and her friends started laughing at her.

Ino stood floating in sakura's subconscious looking deeper. This time it was raining and sakura was outside near the off-limits zone.

"Kiki"!!! She screamed "Kiki where did you go". She stopped when she saw a young ino holding her cat over a large cliff. "KIKI"!!!! Sakura screamed running over to it but was grabbed from behind by two other girls.

"I told you not to talk to sasuke again didn't I" the cat meowed in her tight grip seemingly trying to get back to its owner. "Since you didn't learn your lesson last time" ino snapped her fingers signaling three other girl to come out from hiding, they held small bats in their hands walking towards sakura. Just by looking at them she knew what was coming.

"Im sorry, I'll never do it again, do what you want to me, just please don't hurt kiki she's the only friend I've got" tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Ino smiled in triumph.

"Well forehead tell you what if you say im sorry 1000 time right now I'll let her go" ino smiled innocently as she signaled the girls to start whacking away at sakura with their bats.

"Ow...Im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry…ow...Ow...Ow...im sorryyyy" They swung at her legs and arms causing pain to rush through her body, she couldn't even get to the tenth sorry.

"Well what do you think girls was that enough apologizing"? The girls laughed at sakura who lay on the ground bleeding, her eyes were faded but still conscious.

"I guess I'll let her go then" Sakura's face lit up with a smiled, but soon felt her heart drop at what ino meant by _"let her go"_. Sakura watched as her small cat was plunged into the rocks below, she couldn't even scream, the pain from the beating was too much.

Moment's later ino told one of the girls to retrieve the cat. Once found ino threw the ct back at sakura. "Sakura look how worthless you are, you can't even protect a stupid cat" with that she and the girls walked away leaving her there with the battered kitten.

"Ino…" they stopped if only to at least laugh at the girls final sentence. "Why what is it forehead girl". Ino smiled like nothing had happened. Sakura stood slowly with the body of her beloved cat in her arms. "Ino…one day I promise…." Ino watched and felt a tiny tinge of pain as she watched the girls eyes flowing with tears, her emotionless face, her icy stare. "One day…I'll take away something you love…with all your heart…so you can feel the way I do right now…." Sakura's faded emerald eyes stared at ino and the rest of the girls one last time before she turned around and headed for her home.

Ino remained floating, her eyes wide till she felt a presence behind her. "Inooo"!!! a giant pair of hands grabbed her entire being with tons of force. "I will never forget" ino stared at a pair of giant red eyes just before her soul was thrown from Sakura's body.

**[END FLASHBACK **

Ino had finished her story earning glares of hatred from almost everyone in the room especially tenten. Shizune and some of the anbu members that were there stood wide eyed. Kakashi sat his book down to stare at ino.

Light footsteps were heard slightly near the window of the tower, and of course they didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage. "Who's there"!!! A small chuckle was heard from the window seal.


	12. THE BIRTH OF AI

**Thanks to all the reviewers you're the reason I keep writing, every review produces new ideas, **

**THE BIRTH OF AI**

**[FLASH BACK **

Sakura was barely 7 years old, walking home in the rain, having experience pain no little girl should ever know. Her limbs ached, her body cold from the rain but she felt nothing. She walked into the front door of her large konoha apartment.

"Sakura"!!! She looked up to see the face of her angry parents. "Young lady what in the hell did you think you were doing playing outside in the….." they noticed the small body in her hands. "Oh...sakura you didn't…How could you…" exclaimed her mother turning away from the sight.

"I didn't do anything to Kiki mother", her small voice was calm and uncaring, knowing her parents blamed her for everything. "Dammit girl we got you that cat because you said you would take care of it and it would keep you out of our hair". Her father grabbed her by a small patch of pink hair and tossed her to a wall.

She knew what was to come after that, she ran to her room before her father could give her the order. "And stay up there till I come up, your gonna get a stern talking to young lady". But as sakura listened to his bellowing voice, she knew all to well a stern talking to would mean punishment in the worst way.

She gazed out her window, ironically seeing the boy she once tried to comfort. A young sasuke noticed he was being watched and turned to the direction of her window. He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. She had thought about telling him what happened if only to ease some of the stress on her mind, that is till she noticed a certain blonde run up and grab sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke you'll catch a cold if you walk around in the rain", ino protested. Sasuke only smiled at her then turned his attention back to the window. "Well…see ya later…forehead", he and ino disappeared from sight laughing to themselves.

To be honest sakura wasn't in the least surprised; she only turned back to her giant book of knowledgeable jutsus and chakra control. All she did with her life at the time was read, she read instead of going outside. She never talked to her parents, they seemed to forget she was around; her mother gives her a small amount of money each week to live off. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had a home cooked meal.

The tiny girl waited for her father in her room, she heard the knob turn and the door open, there her father stood a tiny kind of whip in his hand. She didn't ask questions she only removed her shirt like always and walked up to her father. He directed her to the basement, the spot where she had always received her, _punishment_.

Sakura didn't know if she would be as strong as the other times thanks to a certain girl she knew all to well. They walked down the steps into the darkness of the room. He flicked on a small lamp which was enough to light the room. This was her room of pain but also her one place to think when left alone.

"On your knees", a powerful voice commanded. She simply did as she was told; she felt her hands being tied above her, a wet rag wiped up and down her back. She looked forward at the giant oak mirror; her reflection was the last thing she desired to see yet somehow she found a little more courage starring at it.

His hand raised and fell lashing the small piece of leather against her fragile skin. She didn't scream this time; all she did was stare blackly at the mirror as her consciousness stared to fade slowly. This seemed to make her father angrier.

"So you think you're an adult now huh"!!! He swung harder, yet she didn't say a word only small grunts which couldn't have been helped. Her back that was now bleeding ached with every strike. She heard her mother from upstairs announced that she had thrown away the cat.

Tears ran from her eyes but her empty expression didn't change. The whipping seized and her hands were untied, but only to receive a blow to the face knocking her into weight training set.

"Now don't let this happen again". She didn't bother lifting her head; she just stared into space as the blood trickled from the side of her lip. "Y…yes father".

**NEXT MORNING**

Sakura awoke in the basement to smell of bacon, her stomach ached as well since she hadn't eaten the previous day while looking meaninglessly for her cat. She crawled her way up stared and found her room. After getting some new clothes and a shower she headed downstairs.

Her father sat at the table calmly reading the paper while eating from his fresh plate of steak and eggs and bacon. Sakura pulled out her change purse and headed for the door to get some breakfast. "Sakura". She heard her father call out to her. "I can't have you going out looking like you've fell off a cliff or something…your mother made you breakfast but only for today young lady is that understood". He glared at her. She smiled a little happy she didn't have to walk across town to get something to eat today.

She hurried and ran to the kitchen only to find her mother on the phone with one of her friends. "You know sometimes I wish ino was my daughter", she laughed causing sakura to identify who it was she was talking to, it was none other than miss yamanaka.

Her mother noticed sakura standing there and threw her a disgusted look. "Your food is in the microwave". She turned back to her conversation. Sakura brushed it off and headed for the microwave, she opened it to find a small mug with half cooked oatmeal in it. She stared at it for a moment before being grateful and taking it.

Sitting at the round red wood table across from her father she noticed the small glance he gave her. "Is that what she made you"? For a quick moment she saw a tint of pity in her father's eyes.

The tiny red whaps on her back still stung a bit but she was used to it. Before she could take a bite of her oatmeal her mother appeared behind her. "Sakura hurry and clean your filthy mess I have things to do today". She handed sakura a note. "Also take this to Miss Yamanaka for me". Sakura was too weak to sigh; she just took the note and headed for the yamanaka household.

She had ona small purple long sleeved sweater, pink pants, and a small ribbon she barely bothered to put in since it was given to her by someone she otherwise hated. She arrived and rang the bell to the flower shop.

"Well hello there little one", she was greeted by a tall smiling blonde. "Why don't you come in, im sure ino would be very happy to see you". Sakura frowned through her small hoodie but came in anyway.

Miss Yamanaka directed sakura to where ino was standing, "Ino has some of her friends over today im sure they'd want some extra company". She smiled completely oblivious to the mixed feelings of hatred and sorrow that she was feeling. Ino's mother took her to the room where laughing could be heard and slowly opened the door reviling at least 23 little girls.

"Now ino play nice with sakura". The whole room was quiet before ino spoke "Oh yes of course mother", the girls smiled evilly.

**BACK AT SAKURA'S HOUSE**

The basement was quiet, sakura had gone there many time to practice her spirit clone jutsu. It was a forbidden technique that allows you to make a perfect replica of yourself, but the only flaw was that clone has a mind of its own and will imitate the actions of the most recent person who's come into contact with the person casting the jutsu. Just like a clone it is apart of that person who cast the jutsu and will stay with them forever and will sometimes alter that persons actions.

She read that this technique would only be used in a desperate situation during a mission and the person usually died from insanity. She thought if it would stay with her forever then she would never be alone. She stayed in that basement many times perfecting the jutsu until one day; she got it right, the clone stood before her. I think I'll name you umm how about ai. "A…ai". The clone repeated before disappearing into the mirror. Sakura had decided long ago that it was a failed project and to leave it alone.

The mirror glowed brightly but soon returned to normal. Sakura's parents till sat enjoying their meal.

**INO'S ROOM **

"You just can't mind your own beez-wax can you forehead", the other girls laughed loudly. "Hey lets write the word noisy on her forehead", one of the girls yelled happily. "No let's write forehead", they all laughed again as another girl pulled out a marker.

"You know ino you don't have to be so mean to her", a small girl with brown hair tied in two pig tails protested. "Shut up Tenten, you know you have no guts ", Ino walked towards sakura and grabbed the bottom of her hoodie and started lifting it.

Sakura didn't move, she just raised her arms like she would with her father. Ino attempted to write on her back but stopped when she saw Sakura's whole entire back full of whaps marks and bruises.

The other girls just stared. Sakura turned to face all of them completely topless. "Whats the matter don't you want to have fun, have a good laugh at my expense". They didn't say anything. "Go ahead", she lifted her arms from her sides spreading them like wings. "What could you possibly do to me that hasn't already been done", Ino dropped the marker seeing the red in her eyes as sakura shouted her words.

Tenten becoming angry ran over and punched ino dead in the face. "You know you're a real bitch", everyone gasped at her language. She ran over to sakura and helped her put her shirt back on. "It's ok c'mon lets get out of here". Sakura nodded and followed.

The girls ran out the front door earning a confused glance from Ino's mother. There was crying heard upstairs, she quickly ran up only to see her daughter bleeding from the nose.

"Oh My"!!!. The girls were long gone before she could process what happened.

"_**S…sa…ku..ra**_", whisper came from the basement mirror, a hand stretched from it seemly reaching for something but soon disappeared along with the voice…for now.

**[END FLASH BACK **


	13. OBSESSION

**OBSESSION**

**[Flash back**

After running for what it seemed like hours the girls stopped to catch their breath. They ended up stopping somewhere near the hokage faces. "Wow what a nice view huh". Tenten gazed at the village from where they were standing. Sakura however was not in the mood for sight seeing. "Why did you help me"? Her eyes were full of suspicion but more so hope.

Turning to sakura she didn't know to how to answer the question. "Well…err…" she rubbed her chin for a moment before coming up with a purpose. " I wish to form a bond with you", she knew her words sounded awkward but waited for sakura to respond.

"A…bond"? Her thoughts were confused but she understood. She noticed tenten had something in her hand. "Whats that"? Tenten looked at sakura for a moment then pulled out the kunai she was playing with. "You mean this; it's just a kunai knife".

"Yeah but why are you playing with it"? She backed away a little not out of fear but more out of awkwardness. "Well im kind of have this fetish for sharp objects", she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh I understand, I have the same thing except it's with genjutsu", sakura smiled. "Sakura" Tenten had a very serious expression, "I was with those girls who beat you up that night and I should have done something, but I swear sakura, I swear I'll make it up to you the best way I can", she stared straight into sakura's eyes. "I'll protect you the best I can, so someday, maybe 10 years from now, you'll be able to forgive me".

Sakura couldn't help but feel somewhat happy, she simply nodded her head. "Well I have to go now, I should explain things to Miss Yamanaka", she stopped before remembering something. "Oh sakura get rid of this wont you", Tenten handed sakura a box of uneaten sweets, "I don't like them much, but I think there's a recyclable bin near that big cherry blossom tree over there, since it's a paper box container so it should be ok to toss it in there". Tenten smiled and sped off.

"Why would she want me to get rid of a perfectly good box of candy", she wondered while heading for the tree, not noticing tenten behind a near by bush. "10 years sakura, that's a promise starting today". With her last thought she headed for the house.

**CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE **

It didn't take sakura to long to reach the large tree when she noticed a figure sitting at the edge of the small hill behind the tree. He had short blonde hair that was ruffled in a cute sort of way. "Umm…excuse me" She wasn't a people person and was nervous talking to a stranger. He slowly turned around to look at her. She stared at him noticing the sorrow and loneliness in his eyes.

"Hey you sakura aren't you", the boy said seemingly trying to smile. "She nodded while looking at the ground. "How do you know my name"? She questioned still not looking at him. His gazed drifted like he had just relived a bad memory. "Because we…are in the same class". It finally hit her who the boy was. "Naruto…Uzumaki". She had heard his name once to many times in class, always the first to get into trouble or to get teased. She never bothered looking up from her book to see his face; she had enough problems of her own.

"Yup that's me", his cheeky grin amused her. "So what are you doing here sakura"? He asked staring at the pocket sized box of candy in her hand. She noticed his stare and held out the box that tenten had so willingly given to her to dispose of. "I was looking for a place to throw these away but," she blushed slightly. "We could just eat them, together". She waited for his rejection but he only smiled at her.

"That would be awesome believe it". He saw her confused expression. "Believe what"?? He stared at her again. "It…Believe it". He didn't move. "What??" She was more confused then ever. "No...There is no what...believe **me**, what I just said, believe it".

"I never said I didn't believe you". The moment was awkward till naruto explained that he said that phrase almost all the time. She only sighed as they began to eat the chocolates, every now and then she would sneak a glance at him only to find his happy expression didn't change.

"Naruto, do you come here everyday"? He blushed a little before looking at the tree then back at her. "Well actually, I come here because this tree reminds me…of you". He looked away from her. "Of me"? She wondered aloud.

"I really like you, so I tried to get you to notice me in class, but you and every body always seemed so obsessed about sasuke". His eyes grew softer. "So I saw this tree one day and I remembered that your name means cherry blossoms so…every time I think of you I come here, well not every time cause I think of you a lot, wait that's not what I meant im not a stalker or anything". He waved his hands in front of him.

She giggled "Its ok I understand, and well you have my attention now". He smiled back at her. She noticed him staring at her again. "Whats wrong", she she said before she saw his hand move to brush a strand of her short hair away from her face. "It's just, you…your so…". He motioned to say something else but didn't. Her heart skipped a little before she stood up. "Umm I have to go home, I don't want to get in trouble", she said while heading off, "I'll see you tomorrow", she waved and left when she saw him wave back with that big smile on his face. Naruto's heart lid up, he had never felt like this before, it only happened around her. He love sighed before and started to run home with the biggest smile on his face.

**SAKURA'S HOUSE **

"Im home", sakura walked in to find her parents on the couch watching a movie, the movie had come on earlier, it was about a family who hated their child because they were poor. Sakura's father noticed her walk in and saw that it was almost sundown. He looked down and saw the slight tinge of fear in her eyes disappear and be replaced with the looked of sorrow, hatred and loneliness.

Her mother got up and stood next to him. Sakura's mind was bold yet confused; she stared at her parents before she spoke. "Shall I go to my room"? A little surprised, they felt a tinge of guilt. "Sakura" her father spoke, "You don't have the eyes of a 7 year old, nor the warm eyes of a little girl.

She grinned but her face returned serious. "Its hard to have such warm eyes when your heart is cold, and I wondered why I wasted my time trying to prove my existence to you, it took me to long to realize I was a mistake to begin with, and that we can never truly be a family and I would never truly be loved by either of you". Her mother stared at her and felt tears brimming at her eyes.

"But why mother, why do you get to cry, why aren't you punished for every mistake you make, why do you get to be happy," she was looking at the ground but spoke loud enough to be heard by the two of them. "honestly, I think of your treatment as valuable training that I'll one day need to become a real ninja". Her father became angry at her words of truth. "Now that's it young lady I wont tolerate this in my home, now you either apologize to your mother or..." "Or what!!!...I'll be punished again". She cut him off and ran to the kitchen only to return with a large steak knife handing it to her father which put both her parents in complete shock. "Well here take it, kill me if im such a burden".

He stared at her not able to move. Sakura's mother backed away and hid behind her father who had also backed away a little. "Whats the matter your enough of a man to beat a little girl all her life, but your to much of a coward to finish the job", before they knew what happened she rammed the knife straight into her left shoulder ignoring the pain of every nerve and muscle that she ripped through.

"OMG" her mother screamed seeing the blood splatter on the rug. Her father just watched in disbelief. "What are you screaming about, im doing you a favor right", she stabbed herself yet again a little lower than the first blow. Some of the blood managed to get onto her father's face snapping him out of his trance.

"S…sakura stop this at once young lady I mean it I…I..." he watched as she ripped the knife into her legs causing her to fall to her knees.

There was a knock at the door; footsteps were heard approaching the living room. "Umm...sorry to barge in like this the door was open...someone told me sakura lived here and she forgot her box and i wanted to …!! A young naruto stood before a bleeding sakura. Her father stared at him wondering were he came from. "SAKURA!!!" Naruto rushed to her side and picked her up. "Weren't you gonna even help her". His eyes dilated and red as her stared at them looking at the freaked expressions of her parents; he ignored them and rushed her to the hospital as fast as he could.

Two days had passed since sakura arrived at the hospital. No one asked question about her situation, everyone knew what the girl went through at home, but no one would speak up to the matter. Sakura awoke feeling something wipe away a falling tear. She turned and saw naruto with a tissue and baggy eyes. "H…how long have you..." He noticed her. "Since I brought you here", he cut her off. Her eyes widened when she saw the date on the calendar. "You've been her for two days!!!!!" she yelled. He simply smiled, "We'll someone had to wipe away your tears right", he gave her a small kiss on her forehead before he couldn't stay awake anymore and collapsed on the side of her bed. "Oh naruto," she rested her head on his and rubbed his back. "Thank you so much". Her last tears fell "I wish to form a bond with you". She whispered before drifting off to sleep herself. He smiled in his sleep hearing what she said.

Tenten stood on the ledge outside of the window eating yet another box of her favorite chocolates. "Heh" she smiled to herself before jumping down to the nearest trash can throwing them away.

**[END FLASH BACK**


	14. PLEASE READ

Umm…yeah I know about the grammar errors of the story I wish I had more time during the day to fix them buuuut I don't. I type fast, and since im writing straight from my head im not as focused, I want to get my ideas down before I forget them (has bad memory ).

I would like to go back and fix all the errors but I have a life and a very hard one and im very busy. Especially since it's the end of the school year. So to all those I've offended with my bad writing, I will shorted the plot of the story so you don't have to experience my oh so deadly grammical errors. Oh and please if you don't like the way the story is turning out with all the flash back or not enough detail for you and crap, then don't read it there are 1000's of stories out there way better than this its only my first fic im experimenting. .

TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW, FAVED MY STORY OR ME THX YOUR SUPPORT MEANS A LOT. RIGHT NOW I'VE LOST INPIRATION TO FINISH THE STORY BECAUSE APPARENTLY, ITS NOT PERFECT ENOUGH FOR SOME PEOPLE WHO I GUESS NEVER MADE MISTAKES BEFORE IN THEIR LIVES OR SOMETHING BUT YEAH. THX AGAIN FOR READING THIS.

NOW IM GONNA GO WORK ON THAT LEMON I PROMISED.

-waves-


	15. VENGEFUL PROMISE

_**Yeah sorry about that last message I just got a little annoyed and we all have to vent a little ya know **_

_**But no matter what I'll finish this story, thanks again for all the support, im so writing this just for all of my awesome reviewers **_

**VENGEFUL PROMISE **

**NEXT MORNING**

Ino awoke to the sun's rays on her face, lifting her body slightly till the blanket stopped at her bare chest. "So your awake", She looked down to her side to see shikamaru had already woken up. "Yeah", she nodded.

He gave her a small smile, she returned it before leaning in and planting a small kiss on his lips. It was about 9:00 when shikamaru had came to her house holding none other then his favorite dumplings claiming he needed help eating them. Though they didn't do much eating that night at all.

Ino reached for her shirt that had so forcefully been ripped off of her the previous night. "Leaving so early?" Shikamaru sat up leaning his head on his elbow letting his hair fall over his shoulder.

"Shikamaru?" she still had her back facing him but had her shirt on. Though he couldn't see her face, he knew something was troubling her. "What's wrong?" he said through a yawn.

"It's just, along time ago; I did some things that I really regret… things, which I will never be forgiven for…" Her head lowered while he reached and stroked his fingers through a piece of her long hair. "You mean things you did to sakura…right" he let go of her small golden strand of hair. "You really were a bully; I think you even went farther than any bully would go". She looked at him from the corner of her eye knowing his words only made her feel worse… But they were true.

"Yea well…the day that incident happened with her cat…she said something to me that I can never forget." He looked at her with a questionable face. "So what did she say?" his finger trailed down her back.

"She…Said, one day, I'll take away something you love, so you can feel the way I do right now, I promise." Her eyes were planted on the ceiling while his finger stopped moving. "What did she take away?" he scratched the back of his head but noticed her body start shaking. "Nothing…yet" she wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe you should make things right before she remembers that promise, I'm sure what ever other things you did to her weren't that bad…right" he saw ino's body shake harder, "Right", he said again not earning an answer from her.

**WITH NARUTO **

That morning all naruto could think about was sakura. Ever since he walked her home he felt like he should have stayed with her. He stretched from the covers and headed for the shower. He removed his childish pajamas that sakura had always laughed at and dropped them to the floor. Stepping in, he let the warm water run down his body. He allowed his thoughts to consume him. Images of sakura filled his mind, the way she walked, the way she smiled at him and only him, the way her hands felt wrapped around his body. He felt himself harden a little before he decided to turn the cold water on higher.

After drying off and getting dressed he decided to see if she was ok. Instead of running like usual he decided to use the teleportation jutsu that ebisu taught him to get there quicker, the only flaw in his teleportation was the fact that he always teleports about 5 minutes away from his destination. He would have to work on that when he had time; right now he had to see her. Naruto formed many hand signs before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**WITH SAKURA AND AI**

"_**It's your fault I can't hurt him**_", ai screamed knocking sakura to her hands and knees. "_**I will not become weak because you want to follow ridiculous dreams of love**_", she delivered another kick to sakura's gut. "_**For years I've tried to kill that boy, every time I get close enough…arrgg!!!**_" she kicked sakura as hard as she could, making her entire body hit the ceiling.

"I…I'm not wea..."she gasps when she felt ai pin her to the floor by her throat. "_**Yes…you are, you're just as weak as you were then**_." Sakura struggled to breathe and was relieved that ai loosened her grip just slightly. Her arms fell to her sides giving in. Sakura stared into her eyes and saw nothing but the image of her father. "_**Why should you be loved anyone**_." Ai disappeared leaving sakura on the floor gasping for air. Sakura caught a glimpse of ai's face before she left. "Why did she look so sad" she said aloud before hearing a knock at the door. After cleaning the small mess and fixing herself,

She ran down stairs to the door not bothering to look through the peep hole it could only be one person. She opened the door happily to see none other than naruto's grinning face. "Hey sakura" he grinned widely. She jumped and hugged him as tight as she could. He smiled at her and brought them both inside.

"Are you ok?" he half smiled but looked a little worried as they sat on the couch. She didn't say anything she just looked at him with her eyes half lidded. "How is it…that no matter what, you always save me". He was about to question her meaning till he felt her hand bring his face closer to hers. Their lips touched and everything left his mind. He pulled sakura into his lap turning so her back was against the couch while she deepened the kiss.

"Ouch!!" naruto gasped breaking the kiss. Sakura looked down at naruto's leg surprised before she laughed. There was a small anbu messenger poodle gnawing on naruto's ankle. They started laughing aloud but noticed then note tied to its collar that said URGENT!!!

"Wait Sensei only sends this dog when it's an emergency, otherwise it would have been a regular anbu", she took the note and read it aloud.

"Sakura my apologies for intruding on your day off, but I'm afraid you medical assistance is needed. Mr. Yamanaka has returned from his mission with an unknown poison that threatens his life as we speak. I have done everything physically possible but have come up with empty results; I must tend to my duties as hokage and join the council in executing a plan to apprehend the users of this poison before its spreads to other nations. I know, the girl has been cruel to you and I understand if you choose to let this go but, I'm not asking as the hokage, I'm asking as your sensei and your friend. Please do everything you can.

Lady Tsunade"

Sakura stood with the letter in hand. "Ino…" she thought to herself as her and naruto headed for the hospital.

**WITH INO **

Ino and shikamaru arrived at the hospital minutes after she received the notice that her father was dying. What made her feel even worse was the fact that sakura was the only person who would be able to save him, that is, if she choose to. Thoughts of sakura's promise raced through her head. Shikamaru must have been thinking the same thing as ino because he too knew of the promise that bothered her.

The couple walked in to see a few medics surrounding her father, "Why are you standing there, do something." She ran to her father's side but saw him unable to move. She became angry and full of rage as she glared at the medics who looked as though all hope for him was lost. Shikamaru could easily tell that they had given up on finding a cure.

Footsteps were heard behind them, they turned to see sakura and naruto standing behind in the doorway. Sakura only stared at the blonde girl, ino matched her gaze. But this wasn't their usually eye lock of rivalry. Ino gave in and let her tears fall down her face knowing the life of her father whom she held so dear was in the hands of a person she knew hated her.

Naruto and shikamaru stood at the far side of the room watching the girls, even naruto knew of ino's torture, she often bullied him when they were younger so he knew this was a difficult decision for her.

Sakura stared at ino as the tears flowed down her face. She felt ai nearby but wondered why she didn't react. Sakura glanced from the corner of her eye to see her opposite backing away from ino's father in an uncomfortable fashion. Sakura shook it off and walked over to the other side of the bed noticing that everything she needed was there. She looked at ino one more time. "So ino tell me…how does it feel…to lose someone you love" her eyes held no emotion. Ino panicked knowing that she was about to fulfill that promise, she closed her eyes waiting for her fathers death. Shikamaru only stared at naruto then turned his attention back to sakura who began to remove the poison.

By the time ino opened her eyes her dad's heart rate had returned to normal and was wide awake. "Daddy!!" she screamed and hugged him. Sakura noticed the way his hand rested on her lower back and frowned slightly.

Outside naruto and shikamaru conversated about how they thought she wouldn't help. Sakura pulled ino to the side. "Sakura thank you…Thank you so much…I…I'm sorry about all those times I…" She tried to finish through her sobs. "I understand now ino, why you acted the way you did, perhaps I should be the one feeling sorry for you". She said walking away from her. Ino stood wide eyed and headed for the woman's restroom.

Ino threw cold water on her face and looked in the mirror of the empty faculty. "_**It's your fault I'm becoming weak too**_." Ino turned to find no one behind her "S…sakura, is that you, this isn't funny. Shaken, ino headed for the door of the bathroom only to be knocked to the floor. "Ow", she rubbed her head trying to get up but couldn't. She looked up and saw a pair of red eyes staring down at her. AI held both of Ino's arms above her head forcefully while the other hand cupped her face softly. "_**Ino, because of your actions I was created, but they were only an attempt to vent your own pain, weren't they**_", Ino was scared and sweating pinned to the bathroom floor. The door knob clicked but was locked from the inside. A medic knocked but heard no answer. Ai smiled when she heard the medics footsteps lead away from the door. "Who…Who are you, your not sakura", she looked deep into her red eyes. "Oh but I am…just the version consumed by pure hatred, hatred that you yourself played a part in". Her hand went to ino's neck making her jump a little. "_**Aww…What's wrong, you didn't complain when your father used to touch you like this**_", ai's hand moved and squeezed one of her breasts. "P…Please stop" Ino's mind was filled with memories from years ago, memories she wanted to forget, pain she wanted to leave behind, pain she took out on sakura.

Ai used her chakra to keep ino's hand pinned to the floor giving ai use of bother her hands. She raised the girl's shirt, removed her bra and forcefully took one of her nipples into her mouth. "Please let me go…" tears ran down ino's face. Ai ignored her plea and continued down her stomach fondling both her breast t the same time. "_**But ino…if you didn't like it so much why didn't you take it out on him instead of her**_". Ai smiled while opening her legs and raising the blue skirt she had on. "I…I..." she stuttered. Ai brought her face close to ino's neck while her fingers traced a line from her inner thigh to the area between her legs. "Ah!!!" she gasped. "Stop it stop it stop it" Ai smiled again "_**Tell you what, if you say I'm sorry 1000 times I'll let you go, does that sound fair**_".

An image of sakura's crying face came into ino's mind. "AI!!" the door burst open. Ino turned to see sakura standing next to the broken door. "Release her". Ai just stared at sakura for a moment before disappearing into the mirror. "Are you alright ino" she helped the frightened blonde off the floor. "Sakura...I'm…I'm sorry" her tears continued. "It wasn't your fault ino, even you have your problems, the older you got, the more he touched you, didn't know how to deal with the pain so you took it out on others," Ino's hair covered her eyes. "That's also why you moved out at an early age correct". Ino was about to say something but she felt herself being pulled against something soft. She looked up into a pair of sincere emerald eyes. "Ino…I forgive you". Her light blue eyes watered as she hugged sakura as tightly as she could crying in her chest. "Heh glad you two made up" shikamaru's voice was heard from the doorway while naruto inspected the broken door. The girls laughed and headed for the lobby to grab something to eat.

**WITH TENTEN AND SASUKE **

"What do you want sauce-gay" tenten folded her arms while sasuke glared at her. "I'd watch your tongue if I were you, its your fault I have to go through so much trouble in the first place if you hadn't of pushed sakura and that loser together I would have…" his fist balled up. "You would have what... Are you angry because they love each other and you're hated as always, if you ever do anything to come between them..." She reached for her weapons. "What? You'll throw stuff at me, heh, sakura will be mine and you'll help me get her". Sasuke activated his sharingan. "Like hell I'd help your sorry ass do anything, you'd have to kill me first". She shouted. "Oh don't worry that's the other half of my plan". He chuckled. "You bastard!!!!" tenten ran at him weapon in hand. "I'll kill...yo..." her vision became dizzy as she fell to the power of his sharingan. Sasuke picked up her unconscious body and threw her over his shoulders. "And now sakura you will be mine whether you like it or not". His laughter echoed through the small covering of trees as he leapt from sight.

TO BE CONTINUED

…………………………………………………………………

NEXT CHAPT. ABDUCTED

Sasuke abducts tenten and uses her to lure sakura to the uchiha house. Will sakura give in to his desires or go through the heartache of yet again watching someone she cares about be killed in front of her. And who's side is ai truly on. Stay tuned for the next chapt of sakura no naku koro ni, when sakura cries

Peace


	16. ABDUCTED

**ABDUCTED**

Tenten awoke slowly taking in her surroundings. "_W…where am…I_" she thought to herself. Hearing footsteps she reached for her weapons only to find her hands were bond by chains. The footsteps came closer. Tenten realized she was on a cold floor sitting on nothing but her knees chained to the wall. A door slid open reviling a pair of sinister red eyes in the darkness of what she found out to be the uchiha manner.

"I see your awake" sasuke stood near the door way. She was about to release a string of verbal abuse till she felt a breeze hit her body. She looked down only to find she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"Y…you pervert, just what did you do to me" backing away against the wall. He only huffed and shoved his hands into the pockets on his black pants. "Don't flatter yourself, if I wanted you, I wouldn't need the chains trust me" his eyes lowered to take in her figure. "But then again…" She watched him walk up to her and kneel down. "I guess you can be useful till I have sakura" he said while moving one of his hands to fondle her breast. She gave him a death glare and tried to remove herself from his touch, but her chains prevented any further movement. It was like her chakra was being depleted. "There's no use trying to escape, there are tiny little tags on these chains which respond to my chakra, a snap of my fingers and over a thousand volts of my chidori will serge through your entire body". A wicked smile spread across his features. She shivered when his mouth came in contact with her neck; he places small kisses from her jaw line to her collar bone earning an uncomfortable whimper from her.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me, nothing will change" her face showing that any further gesture from him wouldn't affect her. Becoming angry he grabbed her by the neck slamming her into the cold tile floor of the uchiha basement.

"AH!!" she gasped unable to do anything about the hold he had on her. Sasuke continued to strangle her but not enough to completely cut off her air supply. "It seems I have to teach you a lesson". He smiled.

**WITH NEJI AND LEE**

"So tell me neji, why did you call me out for training instead of tenten, isn't she your favorite" lee smiled nudging his elbow into neji's side. "Stop it lee" he brushed off lee's elbow and noticed ino's flower shop. Neji had always held strong affections for tenten but his pride never got him any father then asking her to train with him. It also didn't help that she was so hung up over sakura, saying she had to protect her no matter what, that it was her mission. He didn't show it, but it saddened him greatly, but when he looked at it closely, her dedication and loyalty, it only made him love her even more. She was the only one who truly understood him, accepted him.

He walked into the shop followed by a confused lee, noticing the blonde waving, he ignored her and went straight to a rack of floral pins. Thinking about how they would look in her hair as she twirled in the sky. "But she doesn't need a hair pin if she wears buns" he corrected himself. He searched the store till he found the perfect gift. It was tiny kunai with floral designs and colors on it, it doubled as a hairpin and a weapon. He smiled to himself giving up, "I guess I'm getting her a hair pin after all" he chuckled.

After paying a very high price for the small pin, neji noticed lee also had a bad in his hands. "Are those flowers?" neji never thought lee the type to buy flowers for no reason, especially after he gave up his life long dream of going out with sakura. "Yes…they are, and there for ayame". He looked at lee with a curious expression. "Ayame?"

Lee waved and started walking in the direction of the ichiraku shop. "Oh ayame" neji thought with a smile. His smile soon faded when he felt like something was wrong, very wrong. He hasn't seen tenten since last night, she usually calls him when she gets back home, or would be tired after training or a mission and stay over his house. She couldn't be sick she would have called for him to come over and take care of her like she always does. The last thing he remembered was:

[FLASH BACK

"What's that"? Neji pointed at the note in her hands. She read the note with suspicion, "I don't know, something about sasuke wanting to talk to me about something". She sat the note on the dinning table of the hyuuga house. "Sasuke?" he headed to the cabinet. "What would he possibly need to talk to you about" he pulled out a small box of chocolates that tenten had gotten him addicted too. She motioned to leave but felt a hand grab her arm. "Be careful, I don't trust him", he instinctively pulled her closer till she was standing in front of him. She stared up at him noticing his expression of worry and something else she couldn't put her finger on, she could never decipher that look in his eyes, before she got lost in them. "Neji" she whispered enough for him to hear. "What is it?" he looked at her with his eyes half lidded. Her face was pinkish, "Why do you always look at me like that?" he felt a lump in his throat. "Because…" He closed his eyes before opening them again. "Your clumsy…" he smiled before jabbing her softly in the shoulder. "Ow…" before she could say anything else he jabbed her once again but in a different spot.

"Tehe neji stop it" she giggled. "Two palms, four palms" he laughed with her. "Okay, okay Mr. magic fingers, enough's enough, I have to go". He smiled. "I'll show you some magic fingers alright" he whispered to himself. "Huh?" she turned her head hearing him grumble. "Erm…nothing". He lied. She giggled again before waving to him. "I'd better go see what that homo wants, see ya later neji". She left neji alone and worried but he shrugged it off.

[END FLASHBACK

Neji's eyes widened and ran to the spot where she was supposed to meet sasuke. Looking around he saw a pouch on the ground full of weapons. His heart raced but he remained calm. Activating his byakugan and searching the area he noticed something caught on a tree a couple centimeters away. After getting a bit closer he noticed it was a piece of a red and black shirt. The same kinds of shirts she would always wear. The veins in his eyes pulsated. "Uchiha!!!" Neji sped off.

**WITH TENTEN AND SASUKE **

Tenten continued kicking sasuke off, trying her best to keep him from violating her. Sasuke finally held a tight grasp on her legs. "Feisty one aren't you" He smiled but felt a glob a blood splatter onto his face. He looked at tenten with anger, which earned her another blow to the face. Sasuke raised his hand to strike her again, but in turn used that hand to cover his ears.

"NEJIIII!!!" she screamed as loud as she could. She had no idea what possessed her to call him of all people, but it was her heart that shouted rather than her brain. A loud crashing noise was heard from the roof. Sasuke looked at tenten before walking towards the door to inspect the sound. "Let me go!!" Tenten struggled in the chains. Sasuke huffed it away and turned back to the open door only to find a pair of silver eyes staring angrily at him.

"N…neji…"tenten looked up with shock and confusion. "Tenten…" before they could reunite themselves sasuke activated his sharingan. "Don't worry I can use both of you to get what I want". He made several hand signs making a rather large black raven appear. The bird had sharingan eyes and a scarf around its neck with the uchiha symbol. Startled by sasuke's sudden action neji stumbled backing away a few steps. Sasuke placed a small piece of paper between the bird's claws. "You know where to take this". The bird nodded and flew off. "Wait till sakura hears I've captured, not one, but two of her beloved friends". Neji eyed him, "Don't be so confident" he got into his fighting stance with his palms raised. Sasuke smiled. "This might be fun". Tenten knew sasuke had a dirty trick up his sleeve. "Neji" she whispered.

**WITH SAKURA AND NARUTO **

Sakura's eyes widened as she read the letter word by word. Ai stood behind her looking interested. "_**Well, well now it seems if you don't give in to sasuke's desires he'll kill those friends of yours, and if you tell naruto, he kill them anyway**_". She chuckled a bit.

Sakura peeked over at naruto who was still lying on the grass asleep, and tired from their day at the park. "Im sorry naruto" she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, she went to pull away but felt his lips move with hers. "Sorry about what?" he peeked one eye open. She looked away "There's something I have to take care of" Naruto just looked at her. " I understand" he smiled at her. She smiled back before heading straight for sasuke's. AI watched the look on naruto's face and felt a pain in her heart. "_**What is this**_" she shook it off then followed sakura. "_**At least that boy wont be there**_" she though while looking at naruto fade in the distance.

…………………………………………………………..

NEXT CHAPT.

VIOLATION

The battle between neji and sasuke continues, Tenten's true feelings are exposed, in ai's confusion she tries to force herself on naruto while sakura stays locked within the mirror of her own heart as she watches ai once again try to take away the one she loves. Stay turned for the next chapt in sakura no naku koro ni, when sakura cries.

Hehe, peace


	17. VIOLATION

Sorry for the late chapt

**Sorry for the late chapt. School and stuff ya know anyway here's the next chapt hope you like it and plz review. **

**VIOLATION**

Naruto sat up finally, still confused at the whole situation. What as wrong? Why was she acting so strange? His shiny blond hair blew in the afternoon breeze. I know she's been trying to tell me something but I don't think she's quite ready, I wonder what she's so confused about.

"_**You can't honestly tell me that you can't feel it**_" Kyuubi's voice echoed though out naruto's mind. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on what ever it was the fox was talking about. "Feel what?"

The fox sighed and pulled naruto back to the large gate where they normally exchanged conversation.

"_**Remember at the hospital when you felt someone behind you"? **_He shook his head recalling the incident. From there kyuubi had explained everything about his encounter with ai and her actions. After hearing the fox's tale, he only stood at the gate with a look of shock. Kyuubi took the form of a darker naruto and stepped from the gate. _**"I'm rather interested in this female" **_A perverted smile grazed the demons face. "Don't you touch her!!" naruto reacted.

"_**I meant ai…foolish boy…I have no reason nor the desire to get involved with your….mate interest" **_A large yawn was heard from fox's throat assuring naruto that he truly meant no harm. "Well…whatever", he snapped out of it and went to walk away but noticed his former teacher land nearby.

"Yo?" as usual the jonin had a bored expression on his face while holding one of his favorite reading materials. "Kaka-sensei?" He wasn't really surprised to see him since he seemed to pop out of no where occasionally.

Deciding to remove himself from the small tree branch kakashi landed next to naruto. You haven't forgotten have you? You all have a mission, and it's been awhile since we've all been on one together. He smiled brightly through his mask.

A small grin appeared on naruto's face but it slowly disappeared when he remembered the last few words kakashi had spoken. "All of us?" he thought to himself. That meant sasuke too. He decided to let it go and go look for sakura who seemed like she was in a hurry.

**WITH SAKURA**

Anger filled sakura's body at the very thought of him hurting someone close to her. He probably wouldn't do anything to them till she got there, but it was the point of it all. He was up to something, this wasn't going to end well, and he had already gone to far just to let it go. Even if he got what he wanted, it's already too late to turn back. Sasuke had broken too many laws as it is.

Sakura finally snapped out of her daze noticing ai was following her. Over the many years she'd been tortured by her mysterious presence, sakura never once knew how she was able to suddenly appear. At first she figured out that ai would only show herself when there was a reflection nearby. She even took the liberty in destroying all the mirrors in the house to prove her theory. Feeling safe she decided to pour a glass of water, moment's later ai appeared once again, sakura decided there was no stopping her and replaced the mirrors she had broken. Sakura's eyes widened for a moment, a reflection, it doesn't matter where.

There were no mirrors nearby when she was with naruto moments ago but, there was a reflection in his dark blue eyes. Sakura turned and stopped to look at ai who seemed harmless for the moment.

"_**What are you staring at!!" **_ai eyed sakura a little confused. Sakura walked up until she was face to face with the one she feared most. "It's just…this is the first time since at the house, that I've seen an expression besides hatred or amusement on your face." She reached her hand up to ai's cheek only to have it smacked away violently.

"_**Don't touch me!!". **_Her usually expression of hatred returned to her face. Sakura looked sad for a moment. "Why does it have to be this way, we were supposed to be friends." Ai just stared at her before huffing in a mocking tone_**. "I have no friends…nor do I need such a thing…the desire for companionship is nothing but a sign of ones own weakness!!"**_ Sakura could tell her words meant nothing.

"Fine. But…I need to hurry; I'm supposed to meet sasuke near the uchiha house". With that she took off running once again knowing ai would soon catch up.

**WITH NEJI AND TENTEN**

Neji awoke in chains, his eyes shot open. The last thing he remembered was some kind of jutsu sasuke used to blind neji long enough to knock him out. He could hear the shackling of more chains next to him and noticed tenten trying desperately to get free. "Tenten?" he tried to get her attention and was satisfied when her gaze turned to him. "Neji" she smiled relived that he was ok.

Neji eyed her body taking in the damaged done. He stopped noticing what she was wearing, still in nothing but her undergarments. His worry grew. "Where is he" anger rose in his throat. She sat fully on her bottom with her back against the stone wall. "After he knocked you out he said something about a mission he forgot about and took off". Her blush didn't go unnoticed by neji. "Did he hurt you" it was a stupid question to ask seeing as there were bruises all along her legs and a few on her face. Tenten stared at the floor and didn't answer.

His heart started to race. "Did he…." It hurt him to much to complete the whole sentence. The very though of someone else touching the women he loved was unthinkable. "No" she chuckled. "But he tried…" Her smile was faint and unwilling. If neji hadn't come when he did, sasuke would have surely had his way with her. She turned to neji who was chained right next to her, but unlike tenten neji had no explosive tags on his chains.

She explained their current situation with sasuke and his plans for sakura. Neji seemed a tiny bit upset at the mentioning of the pink kuniochi. "You really love her don't you" neji's head lowered. She smiled, "Of course I love her, she's my best friend. And…" Tenten finally caught his meaning. She chuckled while he still hung his head. "Neji-kun, I _love_ sakura I'm not _in love_ with her". She rolled her eyes not believing neji would think of such a thing. He raised his head to look at her truthful smile. They both sat there against the wall till neji finally figured out a way to remove the exploding tags using his chakra waves.

"Awesome!!" her happy smile made his heart leap. He noticed her pulling her head towards her hands. She slinked her small fingers into her ebony hair and pull out the pins holding it up. Neji watched as her hair fall to her shoulders. "Have you always had those in your hair" he stated still eyeing the small pin needles that looked to be wet. "Is that poison?" His eye twitched a little. She smiled. "You have very good eyes, in order to see that" before neji could state the obvious a small ping was heard on the floor. The hair pin had fallen from neji's pocket and was now on the floor facing upward. Tenten's eyes widened staring at the beauty of it, even though the room was lit by mere candles, it was beautiful.

Neji noticed her stare. "I...I got it for you" he searched her face nervously. "Oh neji, it beautiful", her gaze still on the fashion item. "Just like you…" neji stated no longer caring about his pride. Her gazed lifted from he pin to his silver orbs. He couldn't take the look she was giving him, he didn't know what it meant nor was he used to these types of situations. "It doubles as a weapon" He kicked it over to her. She flipped it up with her foot and caught in her hands. She couldn't completely unlock the cuffs but she at least got the chains loose, now her and neji had somewhat free use of their arms, since their legs were already loose. "Thank you so much neji" she smiled seeing him blush a little. "It's no problem, and it ended up helping us along" his eyes traced her face before his gazed traveled to her lips. He continued to stare at her with half lidded eyes. "Neji" tenten spoke softly. He could almost feel the whisper in her voice making his body heat. "What" he tried to sound calm.

"Your…looking at me like last time…am I being clumsy again" her face was innocent, she saw him craw over to her still not answering her question, he sat on his knees face to face with her. "No…your not". With his cuffs on each of his hands he snaked his hands around her waist. Tenten's face was dark red when she felt his face moving closer to hers. "Then…why do…you" his chest was against hers. "Because…I" he got closer. "Love…" closer. "You…" lips met, her hazel eyes shot open till she relaxed and her eyes closed indulging in the sensation of his lips upon hers, she gently nudged his bottom lip with her tongue, stroking each lip tenderly. His lips were soft, sweet like her favorite chocolates. His tongue began to push past her lips feeling the smooth surface of her teeth.

Tenten was unable to taint the kiss by pulling away, her mind went numb. His tongue lapsed curiously about, discovering the inner curve of her cheek, the delicate grooves of the roof of her mouth, and the moist touch of his tongue on hers. They danced together, pushing against one another in a feverish passion.

They finally pulled away from each other after what it seemed like hours, glancing into each other's eyes. "Tenten…I" she places a hand on his lips before he could continue, He relaxed at her touch seeing her smile lovingly at him. " I loved you first" she poked his chest and he smiled at her childish innocence before pulling her into a firm embrace.

**MEANWHILE**

Kakashi and naruto had caught up to sakura and informed her of their mission; sasuke of course had caught up later and met them at the lodging area. It was a small hotel but five stars none the less. Lady tsunade had insisted that their stay be as comfortable as possible, Since the mission was an annoyance. They had to yet again escort some high official to his destination. The tension between sakura and sasuke grew by the second, her worries did not disperse. Kakashi paid it no mind while naruto remained on his guard.

It was decided for protection reasons that each room be next to the high official's, there would be two in each, an argument erupted between sasuke and naruto over who would share a room with sakura. Kakashi decided it best to be the one to share a room with her. "I can make my own decisions, and I want to stay with naruto" she crossed her arms not taking no for an answer. Sasuke fumed while kakashi let it go and they all headed to bed.

Naruto sat in the large queen sized bed flipping through the many channels on television while sakura took a shower. She stepped out from the curtains and wrapped her slender body in a white cotton towel. She noticed a figure in the steam. Before she could do anything she was knocked into the bathroom mirror. A amused laugh came from the spot where the figure stood. Naruto felt his eyes become heavy. He felt happy knowing his girlfriend wasn't sharing a room with that teme. Just as he was about to fall aleep the bathroom door opened revealing a very seductive looking sakura. His eyes widened. "S..sakura chan?" she stalked over to him in nothing but a towel. _**"Naruto-kun…" **_. He noticed the malice in her voice and remembered what the fox had told him. "Your not sakura" his face didn't change from its calm stature. Before he knew it he was pinned underneath ai with the same locking force she had used with ino.

Sakura's being was full of panic at the site. She banged on the inside of the mirror but not sound was heard nor an image seen. She stood in the mirror that hung from the bathroom door watching ai's movements.

He stared up at her with shock feeling his limbs go numb. _**"You will be mine…"**_ her fangs showed as she lowered her face to his.

NEXT CHAPT.

DEMON'S SONATA OF PASSION

Ai finally knows what she wants, so does kyuubi, but neither will submit before the other, sasuke can't keep his nose where it belongs, so naruto and sakura decide to have a little fun with him…every ninja loves Viagra in the morning…the whole bottle?

Stay tuned for the next chapt in sakura no naku koro ni , when sakura cries.

Ooooohhh im so evil for leaving it there but I have finals to take, I really am sorry for the late update, between school and asthma its becoming annoying. Anyway plz review hehe.


	18. Updating this bitch!

Sorry for being away so long. Life happens. You'll be happy to know I will be doing a small revamp to fix grammar issues ( oh boy ) and ect. The endings have been set all that remains is that writer's block keeping the details away. =)

Let's just say you'll be seeing a lot more of our dear friend Ai. Whether that's a good thing or bad thing, You'll have to see for yourself.

( I'm really trying not to say "see you space cowboy" after every updat LOL )


End file.
